


Supersoldier Physical [Podfic]

by sarahyellow



Series: Doctor Series [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Body Dysphoria, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation kink, Medical Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostate Milking, shame!boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: Steve's just passing the time as a guinea pig at Camp Lehigh. He goes to get another physical and has a... stimulating experience.





	Supersoldier Physical [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Supersoldier Physical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680690) by [sarahyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/yxty3xcu4nmx1sh/Supersoldier_Physical.mp3/file>


End file.
